


Underlying Tension

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The War Without The War Within, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Missing Scene, POV Character of Color, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Missing scene forThe War Without, The War Withinwherein Michael does something about that lingering sexual tension between her and Emperor Philippa Georgiou.





	Underlying Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinedelutin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge for the prompt _staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in_ for reinedelutin.

The Emperor’s glaring at Michael, her expression disdainful and immensely haughty, but Michael can only stare at her lips, wondering if they’ll feel and taste very different to ‘her’ Philippa’s lips. She shouldn’t be thinking about such things, definitely should not be thinking about kissing the Emperor, about grabbing her and hauling her in close before she sucks and nibbles on the other woman’s lower lip, about sliding a hand into her hair and tugging her head back to expose her neck to Michael’s hot mouth.

“What?” demands the Terran eventually.

“Nothing,” Michael says hastily.

Georgiou clearly isn’t prepared to accept a non-answer to her question (any more than Philippa would have, Michael realises, before telling herself not to make such comparisons) as she steps right into her personal space. Michael realises that it’s an intimidation tactic, but it just serves to bring Georgiou’s mouth closer to her own. 

She stares some more, then sighs, grabs the Emperor’s shoulder and leans in to plant her mouth on the other woman’s. The Terran makes a startled noise before kissing her back, which is when Michael dares to tangle her hand in the other woman’s hair while nibbling and sucking on Georgiou’s lower lip.

“What?” the Emperor asks again, then wraps her right arm around Michael, who just tugs on the Terran’s hair again, this time pulling her head back to expose her neck. Michael quickly latches onto her throat, biting softly and grazing her skin before laving it with her tongue.

This elicits a growl before Philippa unzips Michael’s jacket. She shoves the fabric aside, then squeezes Michael’s breast through her tee. She groans, and the pair struggle over to the bed, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other as they kiss messily and frenziedly. Philippa trips her, and when Michael sprawls across the bed, the Terran pounces and pins her to the bed, whereupon Michael stops fighting. 

Philippa strips her out of her clothes rapidly, tossing each item onto the floor with a careless abandon that only serves to arouse Michael still further. Then she sheds her armour and leather coat, her boots, and her leather pants, and Michael’s mouth grows dry at the sight of Philippa wearing only a corset and panties. She wants her in a way she hasn’t wanted anyone since her Philippa died.

“What’s to stop me hurting you?” demands the Emperor.

Michael raises her eyebrows. “Nothing, of course. If that’s what you really want to do.” She tilts her head to one side, then asks in a much lower voice, “Is that what you want to do, Philippa? _Hurt_ me?”

“I should hurt you for calling me by _her_ name,” the Terran says.

Michael blinks. “What do you want me to call you, then?” she asks. “Emperor’s going to get a little clumsy.”

The other woman growls, but this time it sounds menacing, not seductive, and Michael goes very still when the Terran grips her throat tightly enough that she knows she’ll have bruises later.

“I should warn you,” Michael observes, wheezing a little, “That if you kill me, everyone will immediately suspect you, even if you move my body somewhere else. And you really don’t want to piss off Starfleet – not when one of their own Admirals is aboard. I may not be highly valued personally, but my foster father Ambassador Sarek, is, so for his sake, if not mine, they’d see to it that you were punished in full.”

“You people disgust me,” the Terran says, letting go of Michael’s neck.

“Do you often fuck people who disgust you?” 

“I’m not fucking you.”

“I’d noticed,” Michael says dryly, and is surprised when the Emperor laughs, then flops down beside her, before wrapping an arm around Michael and drawing her close.

“Are you always so reckless?” the Terran asks, sounding amused.

“My former Captain certainly thought so,” Michael says.

“I can see why,” Georgiou says. She tugs Michael’s body over her own, and kisses her thoroughly, and the young woman gasps when strong, supple fingers slide over her skin and into her slick heat. She quickly realises that the Emperor knows exactly how to touch her to give her the best experience, and she has a fleeting moment of wondering if the Terran has done this with her own version of Michael, but she decides discretion is the better part of valour and doesn’t ask. Instead, she simply savours the experience of coming apart in Philippa’s arms, even if this isn’t her Philippa.

She doesn’t linger afterwards because it’s getting late and she has a lot of work to do tomorrow, but she does thank the Emperor for her time and attention, which earns her an amused smirk. Then she lets herself out of the Terran’s quarters and heads to her own. She doesn’t imagine she will get a chance to repeat her experience, but she’s happy to have had it.


End file.
